


Reeola Fics

by xxkaylaadollxx



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Blow Jobs, Children, Couch Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Moaning, OTP Feels, Pregnancy, Reverse Cowgirl, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Twins, begging kink, half demons, horny parents, red eyes, satan spawn, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkaylaadollxx/pseuds/xxkaylaadollxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is at Viola's sister's house and the horny parents are alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeola Fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverEyedRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEyedRaven/gifts).



> Viola Jordan is my creation but I'm not responsible for creating Reed Jordan, he was created by a friend

It's been over a month since Reed made love to Viola, and she's beginning to grow restless.

During the few precious hours of time when they aren't tending to their daughter Sophie, who has to be the only baby on the planet who needs a diaper change every two minutes, Reed and Viola's only goal has been to get as much sleep as possible.

But now, with the baby at her sister's house and the full night of sleep she got leaving her completely recharged, Viola sits on the couch in only an oversized t-shirt, her head against Reed's bare chest and his hand on her pale thigh. And she's wired.

Viola wiggles a bit next to Reed, purposely causing his hand to slide down her leg, closer to the red lace arrowed between her thighs. Reed meets her eyes, his expression full of need, and within seconds Viola is straddling him, pinning him to the couch, her mouth smashed against his, their tongues rolling together.

Viola moans into Reed's mouth, her hips grinding into his, against the erection already tenting his boxers. His hands find their way under her shirt to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, licking her name along the course of her throat.

Reed fists the hem of Viola's shirt and begins to lift it but she stops him, breaking their kiss and pulling her shirt back down. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, Reed lowers his hands to rest lightly on her thighs. "What's wrong?"

Viola doesn't respond at first, only plays with the hem of her shirt, her head ducked. After Sophie was born, Viola found parts of her belly to be streaked with stretch marks, and she can't help but feel self-conscious about them. She's been trying to hide them from Reed, but she knows he's noticed. Finally Viola speaks, her voice small. "My stretch marks," she mutters, embarrassed.

Reed's callused hands travel up Viola's thin hips, stopping at her sides, his thumbs brushing the soft skin of her belly. "Viola," he murmurs. "Look at me." After a moment, she meets his eyes. He skims his hands softly over her ribs. "Your stretch marks are the sexiest things I've ever seen."

The blush beginning to stain Viola's cheeks lets Reed know that his words are working, and he gently squeezes her sides. "You think I don't notice them when you try to hide them from me, but I do, and they're hot."

Somewhat convinced, Viola finally rolls her eyes and leans down to kiss Reed again, not stopping him this time when he grabs her shirt to pull it over her head.

They kiss a while longer, drinking each other in, Reed pulling at Viola's long hair while she rolls her hips against his, scraping her nails down his chest and slipping soft, breathy moans into his mouth.

Regaining her confidence, Viola begins to trail her lips down Reed's stomach, stopping at the light trail of blond hair disappearing under his boxers before sliding them down his muscular thighs, taking him into her small hands and licking just the tip of his cock.

Viola looks up at Reed as he squirms and whines. She doesn't break eye contact with him as she drags her tongue achingly slow up the length of his shaft, her tongue ring sliding against his cock, and she grins slyly as he shudders and moans, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he watches her.

As soon as Viola takes Reed into her mouth she's got him moaning, his big hands sliding into her hair and his head rolling back. In less than a minute he'll be begging, the way he always does when Viola plays dom.

Viola watches Reed, swirling her tongue around, his beautiful lips parting on a soft groan and his fists tightening in her hair. She takes him deeper into her mouth, her head bobbing while she gently rubs his balls.

By the time Viola pauses to check on Reed, his throat is sore and his moans are becoming raspy.

"Please," he begs, his voice shaky.

Viola slowly pulls off, smirking at the desperate look Reed gives her, keeping her hands wrapped around the base of his cock as she looks up at him, her pupils blown wide and her expression devious.

"Please what?" she asks softly.

Reed swallows, his cheeks already flushed. He gets so goddamn flustered when his lover teases him like this. "Please," he says, his voice an octave higher than normal, the way it always is when he begs. "F-fuck me, please."

Viola grins playfully and crawls back to hover over Reed, shimmying her panties down and throwing them to the side. She locates her purse on the floor, rummaging through it for a condom and her emergency lube while she peppers soft, sweet kisses on Reed's collarbone. A strand of hair falls in her face and he hooks it behind her ear, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Viola finally finds a condom and rolls it on for Reed before slicking her hands with lube and stroking him again. She sits up and turns, straddling him with her back to him, leaning over his long legs and supporting herself on her forearms. She looks back at Reed as he slowly guides his cock inside her, rewarding him with a shudder and a moan, digging her black nails into the couch cushion.

" _F-fuck_ , Viola," Reed breathes, tightly gripping her sides as she begins steadily rocking her hips back into his.

Sitting up and gripping his thighs, Viola grinds slowly back and forth in Reed's lap, arching her back so he rubs against her sweet spot, letting her eyes slide shut as soft, whiny moans fall from her lips.

Wiggling a bit, Viola changes pace and uses her leg muscles to slowly lift herself, rocking back hard onto Reed's cock with a strangled groan, cursing lightly at the way Reed shakes inside her.

As she speeds up, Viola's moans become longer and louder, her whole body shuddering when Reed rakes his nails down her tattooed back. He watches her, biting his lower lip at the way her small, tight ass bounces in his lap, quicker and harder each time, her moans turning into whimpering little gasps.

Reed squeezes Viola's ass with an amazed look on his reddened face, the way he always looks when she rides him reverse cowgirl. His favorite part has always been the view.

"Babe," Reed moans softly, his eyes half open. "Your ass was crafted by fucking _angels_."

A breathless laugh escapes Viola and she tightens her grip on Reed's thighs, letting gravity drive her _hard_ against his cock with a gasping whine.

Reed can feel Viola's legs start to tremble with the exertion of doing all the work. He grips her sides again, holding her steady until she slows to a stop and looks back at him, breathing hard, a pink blush staining her cheeks.

"Want me to take over, babe?" Reed murmurs. Viola nods with a grateful whimper, shifting herself into a more comfortable position and handing herself over to Reed.

When Reed pulls Viola's hips down hard into his, over and over, she's crying out for him, her whiny moans breaking around sharp screams. It isn't long before Viola's quaking around him, muttering praises and bringing the sweetest little groans out of Reed.

Reed breathes a rough moan as he feels himself getting closer to release. His tugs on Viola's waist are frantic, and he loses his rhythm as he feels his orgasm building up, unable to keep his eyes open anymore.

Surprisingly, Viola comes first, every muscle in her body tensing, letting out a broken scream before sinking back against Reed as he follows.

When the trembles wracking her slight frame finally subside, Viola slowly rolls herself onto her stomach, slotting one of her legs between both of Reed's, her arm stretched across his middle. She presses her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

They stay that way for a while, Reed's fingers tracing the outlines of Viola's bony shoulder blades as he hums softly. She props her chin up on her hands to look at him, finally finding her words.

"Should I call Parvati and ask her to keep Sophie for another night?" Viola asks, smiling.

Reed grins, agreeing with Viola before pulling her face down to his once more.


End file.
